pan gets crushed
by MonNos
Summary: When Pan Son confesses her feelings to Trunks Briefs, he lightly turns her down telling her that he is in love with Marron. However, this leaves the teen heartbroken and enraged. She is so enraged that she goes as far as intentionally destroying his most prized possession. a cooperate between loveSetoxSerenity4ever and MonNos.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone

This is a cooperate between, loveSetoxSerenity4ever and MonNos, have fun.

We don't own DBZ

Chapter one

_Falling…._

Pan son sat in her room, as she studied the rain outside her window. It had been raining all afternoon and the teen had been sitting in the same spot ever since. As she watched the rain, she felt as though she was falling ….. like she was to falling, just like the rain.

"PAN, IT'S TIME TO GO" Vidal called for her daughter from downstairs.

"_time to go, huh_?", Pan thought to herself. It was not about where she was going but who she would see there, her first crush that somehow turned into a love interest, Trunks Briefs.

She never thought about loving him, he was always like a big brother to her, but after the grand tour, she found herself having a crush on him and last year, she finally realized it's not a just a crush anymore, it was true love.

Pan pulled herself out of her thoughts and went to meet her parents downstairs.

It was one of Bulma's friendly get together s with old friends, and nothing would stop the Sons from going, not even the rain could stop them from a free meal.

"You look beautiful, Panny", Gohan said to his little girl.

"thanks, Pappy", she blushed. Even at seventeen Pan was still not too fond of wearing dresses. She was a typical tomboy just like her mother was at the age.

"Now that we're ready, let's go", said Videl

For the last time, Pan looked at the rain, then decided.

"_Today, I'm going to confess my true feelings to him_"

But what's with that falling feeling?

…

_Capsule corp_

_FOOD_, a magic word to the saiyans, once they were there, there was so much chaos. There were empty dishes and guests were fighting over food but that was really between Goku and Vegeta.

But it was wonderful as always, so homey and lovely, Bulma kept going on and on about her new invitations, her Corporation and how her baby boy was to take her place as President.

And there was also Chi-chi who was once again annoyed with Goku's bad table manners and threatened him with no food.

But all of that was non ac-knowledgeable to Pan, who sat there eating silently as she stole quick glances at Trunks who was conversing a bit with her uncle, Goten and with Marron. Sometimes, she felt as though she would never be as beautiful as Marron, she was nothing more than the sweaty fighter girl, and this it pained her a lot.

"LET'S DANCE!" Bulma said to her friends who all started to dance and have fun, Yamacha wanted Chi-chi to dance once again like the way she had danced at that party so many years ago, but she said her back wouldn't let her.

In this loud atmosphere, Pan walked over to Trunks and touched his shoulder lightly.

"Trunks"

"Oh Pan, do you need something?" he said as he looked at her with a smile

"I need to talk to you, privately"

"Sure, Panny, let's go"

…

_OUTSIDE_

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"t …. Trunks. I …. Ah I want t …..t …to tell you … ammm", the poor teen stammered as she rubbed her sweaty palms on her dress.

"huh! What's the matter, pan?"

He had never seen pan this nervous before and Pan suddenly found the floor more interesting at the moment.

"_Ok Pan, You can do it, close your eyes, and at count to three, so one, two , three_"

"I LOVE YOU"

"W …. WHAT….. what are you talking about, pan?". Trunks now had a confused and slightly scared look plastered on his handsome features. His right eye twisted slightly and his month hung open.

"I love you, Trunks. Not as a friend and absolutely not as a brother, I love as a boyfriend", she exclaimed.

"P …. Pan!"

"I know I'm not pretty enough and that I'm a sweaty fighter girl, but my love for you is real. I've been in love with you since I was fourteen, I tried to forget you and get over you, but it was impossible. I want to be with you Trunks", she tried to explain to the older man standing in front of her.

Trunks was shocked, looking at the hard breathing girl in front of him, and how she just confessed her love for him, it was too much to take.

"_this is getting out of the hand, Pan is just a teenager who just likes the older cool guy, me but nothing more can come of this, I have to stop this_"

"Pan, look, I love you too, but as a sister, nothing more and if you hadn't guessed yet, I'm in love with Marron and we're dating"

…..

_FALLING_.

It was that falling, the falling that she felt earlier, and without knowing, her tears also start to fall.

"Panny, come on! It going to be ok, it's just a teenager crush and you'll find someone your own age someday not a twenty-eight year old man", Trunks said trying to comfort the crying teen.

At this point Pan went mad

"is that so! You think my love for you is nothing but a stupid seventeen year old girl who likes a cool twenty-eight year old man!, you misunderstood Mr. briefs, so I guess you're not as brilliant as people thought you were"

Trunks felt her Ki rising and tried to calm her down

"Pan, it's ok calm down"

"calm down! CALM DOWN! Ok I'll calm down, good evening, Mr. briefs"

Pan turned on her heals even though she wasn't wearing any to leave but Trunks stopped her

"Pan, wait, please lets talk about this"

"Get off my back you creep" she said those words and took off towards the only thing that she could really compare with, the sky. So together, they cried.


	2. Chapter 2

loveSetoxSerenity4ever and MonNos: we don't own DBZ

and this is trunks/pan fic by the way.

**Pan gets crushed chapter two**

"_Why_?", A question that played in Pan's head over and over again.

Why can't HE love her, what's wrong with her, is it because she's a tomboy? Is it because she's not beautiful enough?

Sitting in her dark room, pan was thinking about what happened and every time she hears his voice rejecting her in her head, she feels nothing but angry and hate towards him and she hates him with passion.

Yes, all that love turned into hate in one night.

The Saiyan blood is in her veins and so is the Saiyan pride.

And now, that Saiyan pride was telling her to act like a Saiyan, a female Saiyan.

_Capsule corp….._

"What a party!" Bulma explained as she sat on the large sofa thinking about her party last night and how her best friend and husband could by so messy at times, but thank dende her robots made her house …. Well .. house again; clean and tidy.

"good morning mom" trunks said as he entered the living room.

"oh! Good morning trunks, did you have a good sleep?" in that kind and cherry voice of hers.

"I … ah .. I guess" he answered as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"you guess! And just a minute, now where did you and pan disappear to last night?", she asked as she stood up from the sofa with her hands on her hips.

"n … no where"

"You're lying, Trunks", "I can tell when you lie when you stutter", Bulma said knowing her son all too well.

"No I'm not!", he defended.

"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS, don't you DARE lie to your mother", Bulma said as she marched up to her son and pocked him on his muscular chest.

"ok … ok, I'll tell you", He said putting his hands up yet again in defiance. "jeez", he muttered.

"I'm all ears"

"Pan is in love me", he confessed

"come again!", she exclaimed in shocked. She couldn't believe this.

"she loves me, mom. Last night she told me she loves me for a long time and now she wants to be with me", Trunks said as he ran his hand through his silky lavender hair.

"and?"

"I told her I love Marron and then she took off like a mad woman"

"I'll telling you mom, she went ballistic!"

"Well …. You rejected her and broke her heart, so don't be too hard on her, son. Women are such a confusing subject, they look at things more seriously than men do, so just leave her be, Pan is still a beautiful, young girl, and someday she'll find someone special"

"you're right mom, someday she'll find someone more her age rather than me, that's exactly what I told her"

"you did WHAT? I can't believe you, trunks"

"w .. what did I do wrong?", Trunks as now confused with his mother for the second time that morning. _I swear women are so confusing!,_he thought to himself.

"age does NOT matter in love, trunks, to you Pan is a little girl with some crush on an older man, but to her AND me, she is a girl who is searching for something in a man and found it in you, and you my stupid son crushed her with your Stupidity", Bulma said now smirking at her son. She absolutely loved being right all the time and she loved out smarting everyone especially her thick-headed husband and her son.

"mom, I'm … I"

"don't say anything, trunks, just think about what I said". And with that Bulma marched out of the living room and into the kitchen to start breakfast before a certain sayian starts bugging her about where is food is.

_The Sons…._

Bulma Briefs was not the only one who was wondering where trunks and pan disappeared to last night. Vidal and Gohan were too, especially since they found out that she went home by herself.

"Panny, breakfast is ready" Vidal said as she knocked on her daughter's bedroom door.

"ok, mom"

When Vidal went downstairs, she exchange a look with her husband

"You were right, Gohan, something IS wrong with Pan".

"I hope she is ok"

"good morning mama, papa"

"good morning Panny"

"are you ok, sweetie?"

"yes, mama"

"You don't look ok to me, Panny" Gohan eyed his only daughter, as she sat down at the table.

"will, I've been better of course, but I'm fine, I swear, I'm still alive aren't I?"

"Where did you disappear to last night and why did you come home by yourself young lady?" Gohan said in a stern and fatherly tone.

"easy now Gohan", Videl interjected

"I didn't feel well so I went to the balcony to have some fresh air and when it didn't work I flew to the house"

"why didn't you tell us you were not feeling well, honey?", Videl asked now more concern than she was before.

"sorry, mama, I didn't want to ruin the party"

"well then what was it then?", Gohan asked

"my stomach was hurting a little, that's all"

"Oh my dende! Was it your period? Are you having cramps?", Now Videl was really concern and a little excited. Her Panny had finally starting a her period; she was becoming a woman!

At this Pan's face turned a red! And her face started burning.

"Mother!" she exclaimed. "I…AM…NOT…ON..MY..PERIOD"

"There's nothing to be ashamed Pan" Gohan said his father also red. He then chuckled to himself. "My little girl is growing up", he said now smiling at his daughter who then sweat drop.

"Can we just eat breakfast now?"

_Pan's room…_

_Crushed_

That's what Pan was feeling at the moment, the only man she loved all her life, turned out to be a jerk, a big big BIG Fat JERK with lavender hair. Well he wasn't fat, not in the least bit but that wasn't the point now was it?

He crushed her heart, cruelly

'Maybe .. I should crush his, but how?'

She started to think and think

Kill him?

'no they could revive him with the dragon balls'

Kill Marron?

'no they could revive her with the dragon balls too genius'

Ruin his business?

'Bulma has nothing to do with this beside, Trunks is well organized, I mean the man even have a trophy from the president for his hard and organized work a …..wait a minute!'

The trophy that he treasured more than anything in the world, THAT'S IT.

"MOM, I'M GOING TO VISIT,BRA" Pan said as she run out of the house

"ok, but don't be late for dinner"

_Capsule corp…_

Pan landed in front of capsule corp and walked in

"hey, Vegeta" Pan said to Vegeta who was eating like it was his last meal or something

"m,bjgjjnjfhdfdff"

"well … good morning to you too, Vege" pan said this as she walked upstairs to find bra

"stupid brat", he muttered and continued eating.

_Bra's room…_

"hi, Bra"

"hey, Panny, what's up", Bra said she finished adding the final touches to her makeup.

"nothing much, you?"

"fantastic! You know I meet this very cute boy in the mall an …"

"Bra where is your brother?"

"huh, Trunks! He's at work, why?"

"n .. nothing, b … but … I …I need to go the bathroom, hehehe"

"oh! OK"

_Trunks' room…._

Pan entered the room quietly looking around for "something" when she finally found it. While she was flying over to the Brief residence, she was thinking of destroying the locket of marron and trunks in it but that would be too obvious. Trunks would immediately figure out that "she" did it. So she finally decided to throw him off by destroying his trophy that he won from capsule corp for best employee. He would never know that it was her…

"well …. How should I end your existence, little one? With one of my Ki balls? Or should I smash you with my fists?"

'if I use my Ki ball I will attract attention, so'

_Smash!_

Good thing this house's walls are Soundproofed

'now, trunks briefs, here is your sweet prize, broken and crushed, just like my heart'

And with that, the young quarter Sayian causally walked out of Trunks's room chuckling evilly.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorite and followed our story


End file.
